leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Leap
Leap is a male frog. According to the R&S Little Leap, he is mentioned to be "Little Leap". His friends, better known as his brother and sister, are Lily and Tad. He wears a red vest with stars on his pockets (replaced with a red jacket with a star on it in 2003) blue jeans, and red sneakers and is 8-9 years old, marking the eldest of the frog children. Voice His voice was provided by Zachary 'Zac' Schuman in 1997-2001, Pamela Adlon Segall in 2002-2003, Cindy Robinson in 2003-2013 (the longest running Leap voice ever), and Alessandro Juliani (whose voice was the lowest, due to reimagined design) in 2014-present. Personality and Facts Leap is the smart and inventive frog and is the mascot of all LeapFrog products. His name appears as a frog. He is a funny but kind brother to Lily and Tad. Leap made an invention to pluck out Lily's tooth, in which it was loose in Lil's Loose Tooth. Leap celebrated his 8th birthday (8 was his exact age) and used new roller skates in The Birthday Hunt. In Counting on Leap, he once forgot an errand from Mrs. Frog, but did it quickly. He videotaped the recital, also at the end of the story. In A Bark in the Dark, he sticked with Lily to find out an eerie noise. Leap also made an alphabetic photo-book in Leap's Friends from A-Z. In The Day Leap Ate Olives, Leap refused to eat olives but then liked them. He grew a large rose in Mole's Huge Nose. In the Plus Writing Book Pre-Kindergarten Math, he carried many presents in the book. In addition, he has three of his favorite instruments. In Our Town Band, he tells the readers that his favorite instrument is the glockenspiel, but also, he likes the saxophone and the trumpet (in Fiesta in the House/Town). He has many of his good friends, Della, Casey, Dan, Tim, Parker and mostly, Edison. He was also found singing and dancing in the Learning Screen Karaoke. Quote "Hi! I'm Leap. Come on in and meet my family and friends!" Inspiration Many protagonists and heroes include Homer Simpson, Mr. Fuzzypants and Tom Brand (Nine Lives),Big Bird (Sesame Street), Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss), Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and Friends), Tinky Winky (Teletubbies), Oobi, Arthur Read (Arthur), Red Monkey(Tinga Tinga Tales), Desi (Thunder Lizards), Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run), Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), Krtek the Mole (Zdenek Miler), Bear in the Big Blue House, Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter), Jimmy Neutron, Daniel the Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood), Bob the Builder, Jimminy Cricket(Pinnochio), Pinocchio, Winnie the Pooh, Moose A. Moose, Ooh and Aah, Leo (Little Einsteins), Special Agent Oso and Paw Pilot (Special agent Oso), Four, Six and Eight (Numberjacks), Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros), Aiai (Super Monkey Ball), Olaf (Frozen), Henry and Cobby Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster), Oswald the Octopus, Franklin the Turtle, Plex and Muno (Yo Gabba Gabba), Parappa the Rapper, Bard the Dragon (Baby Einstein), and others. He inspired many idea-makers, teachers and protagonists from various kids' shows. Therefore, Leap is the Leapfrog King. Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians